1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for managing multiple printers.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2003-280853 describes technology enabling displaying an icon corresponding to each of multiple printers on a display, thereby enabling managing multiple printers shared by multiple users. Such a display is convenient because the user can easily visually grasp the multiple printers that are managed.
However, the technology described in JP-A-2003-280853 does nothing more than display an icon representing each printer. As a result, the technology in JP-A-2003-280853 is deficient in terms of managing multiple printers based on knowing the current status of each printer.